Sasori's Vengeance
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Sasori has caught Sakura and plans on makeing her pay. Edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I doubt ever owning it.  
>AN: I'm doing this for a class assignment and turned out better than the last I think. Also, I know that I'm not very good at serious stuff so if you have any suggestions please tell me in the reviews.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for making you wait but I'm sure that I can atone for all this," Sasori told Sakura with a mocking smirk. Sakura's gaze drifted around the room to the puppets around the room being held in eternal bondage and slavery to the puppet master.<p>

"I know that you don't find me to be credible but I don't plan on making you a part of my collection just yet," He stated while walking towards her.  
>Before she could ask what he wanted from her he continued, "I plan on making you defray for destroying over half my collection and my puppet body during our last encounter."<p>

He suddenly turned around and surprised Sakura at how close he was to her and she saw his hands working diligently on something out of her line of vision. When he turned around she saw his sad doleful eyes in an unusually cheerful expression before he moved away from what he was working on. Sakura saw the ghastly project he was working on, her old friend Sasuke.

Try as she might she was unable to hamper the tears that fell as Sasori spoke, "This is what I will do to you when I'm done making you suffer."  
>Sakura felt as though she would rather have someone rip out her very soul than watch him kill her childhood friend.<p>

Sasori heard her pleas to kill her instead but never looked up until the end and turned to see Sakura's impoverished face and knew that he had broken her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the world is better off that way.  
>AN: I decided to continue this fanfic because I hate when people leave stories with a cliff-hanger.

* * *

><p>Deidara was lying awake listing to his partner's incessant noise coming from his room with the screams of some girl. He had half a mind to let the girl go to cause his partner some well deserved trouble, but the base had such an intricate hallway she wouldn't be able to get out anyway.<p>

It is such as shame that he had been woken up for he had been having a wonderful lucid dream where he proved to Sasori that his idea of fleeting art is better than those puppets of his.

"Of course, in real life it would take my ultimate form of art when I die to earn me posthumous respect," he thought to himself.

When he heard more screams he decided that he had to go into his partner's prim and boring room and get him to make her shut-up.

When he got into his room he was greeted by Sasori's voice lased with sardonic humor, "What is wrong Deidara, Can't sleep?"

With superfluous exaggeration Deidara told him, "You have to get her to be less loud, I can't even sleep, between you, Hidan, and Zetsu there is never a moment of peace and quiet around here!"

Sasori looked at the girl he had been planing to add to his collection, put a gag on her, and then turned to Deidara to say, "Better?" He gave him a taunting smirk and added, "Besides, I would have thought that you liked loud noises, what with those silly bombs you call art."

"They are true art unlike YOUR puppets," Deidara told him with his usual tenacious attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto and I'm not starting now.

A/N: This is the last chapter, sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Sasori looked up at his newest puppet and he genuinely smiled. This one had been special, it had to be good enough to replace nearly a hundred previous works of his.<p>

She had put up such a fight before he had even caught her. Sakura had almost even injured him, he had definitely made the right decision of adding her to his collection. Her beauty and strength would be preserved for all time and weather she had ever wanted anything of the sort was beside the point.

"Its a shame that I hadn't tortured her longer to see her living spirit a bit more," the redheaded puppeteer thought to himself.  
>Of course, he had tortured her for a good few hours to make her pay for the trouble he had to go through but Sasori was never a very patent person so that hadn't lasted long.<p>

"The brat, Deidara, just had to come in and bother me while I was busy working as well, sure I got to annoy him until he left but it still put a damper on these affairs," he continued to muse.

He looked at his puppet again and resumed basking in his achievement instead of annoyance.

Once he had made sure that his room was clean of blood and other materials he crawled into his bed and took one last look at what might be his greatest creation yet before letting his eyes close and himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
